The present invention relates to a number of improvements in typewriters predominantly, but not exclusively, of the inexpensive type.
Reduction of the cost of typewriters at the low end of the market is generally obtained by effecting a lightening of the parts and a simplification of the kinematic chains and by using low-cost materials. The overall result suffers by the economies effected, for which reason both the quality of printing and the reliability of such a machine prove inferior to those of standard machines. Moreover, manufacturing processes employed in particular for machines of the hammer type provide for gradual assembly of the various parts on the machine in manufacture. This does not permit either rationalization of schedules, for machines of different models, or the use of machines for automatic assembly, causing a consequent increase in cost.